Ring-mount joints of the initially mentioned type are used in particular in articulated buses; they are characterized by the fact that a joint is provided that allows an articulated motion, as it occurs when such a vehicle is negotiating a curve. In addition, such joints must tolerate pitching and rolling motions and/or superimposed types of motion such as pitching, rolling and articulated motions. In particular for receiving the pitching motions, there is a known solution consisting in providing rubber-to-metal bearing in the area of the connection of one cantilever to one vehicle unit, whose axis is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
A ring-mount joint, which is known from DE 43 29 674 B4, comprises two cantilevers, with each cantilever having a slewing ring, wherein the two slowing rings are in connection with each other via a ball bearing. One slewing ring has on its outer side an external toothing, which meshes with a corresponding rack, which is a component of a damping device that is arranged so that it faces the slewing ring. This damping device, which is well-known from this reference literature, is extremely complicated in construction and thus makes the joint expensive. Furthermore, another known solution is the damping of the ring-mount joint by at least one piston-cylinder device, whereby the piston-cylinder device is supported at its one end by one cantilever and, at its other end, by the other cantilever. With the damping devices of the type described above, it is possible not only to dampen the rotational motions of the two cantilevers relative to each other, but also to control the rotational motion, for example by stiffening the joint.